Pokemon: Mysine Region
by BlackandWhite13
Summary: I live in the newest region open to trainers: the Mysine Region. I just want to catch a Mewtwo and beat Red, but how will I do it if I don't want to catch any Pokemon...?  Original region means original Pokemon and towns! Send in questions via reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new story! Surprised?  
><strong>**Anyway, this takes place in a new region I made called the Mysine region. This may make it a little hard to understand, so send any questions in reviews, and I'll answer in the next chapter. The first chapter may not be very good, since I was just focusing on introducing certain things, but don't worry; they'll get better (I hope).**

**And don't worry, I'll still try to update Gradation.**

**(P.S. The main character's name is meant to be pronounced "Match". If you don't like it, pronounce it any way you want, or pretend it's something else. :P)**

The explosion shook the mountain so hard; it was visible even at the base.

A cloud of dust had been picked up by the collision of the two powerful attacks. As the dirt cleared, it revealed four figures.

On the right was a figure well known throughout all of the regions as the strongest trainer alive. His clothes matched his name perfectly – they were both Red. He was watching two of the figures in front him with an unreadable expression, saying nothing.

As for those said two, they were not humans, but Pokémon. There was a Pikachu, the strongest of Red's team. And, belonging to the other boy on the opposite side of the battlefield, was a Pokemon of legend, one not believed to exist by many – Mewtwo.

The boy himself had just as much as a name for himself. He was Mach, who had conquered all of the regions in less than a year. Although he was only thirteen, he looked much more mature, with a confident grin and gold hair flowing in the wind. His very essence seemed to shine through the falling hail, and his purple eyes silently encouraged Mewtwo – his Mewtwo.

The two Pokémon had been fighting for a long time, but only Pikachu showed any visible fatigue. Mach's grin broadened, knowing that the next move would end the match in his favor.

"Mewtwo, Psychic!"

The legendary Pokémon thrust out his hand towards his yellow-furred adversary, and a pulse of invisible energy rushed towards him. Pikachu could only stand there as the attack that would make Mach the strongest trainer approached and made contact…

But suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the attack. "Mach Joy! Wake up this instant!" she bellowed.

Mach started, but he was no longer on top of Mt. Silver. Instead, he was sitting in a classroom, with a very frustrated teacher glaring at him.

Besides being in a significantly less dramatic setting, Mach himself was very different. He was wearing a plain purple shirt with a pokéball on it, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. His skin was very close to being pale, and his eyes were hazel. One thing that stood out was, to his eternal embarrassment, his hair. It was short enough not to cover his eyes, and long enough to reach to his eyebrows. It was also a shade of bright pink.

The worst part, in my opinion, is that it was this Mach Joy - the twelve-year-old, non-trainer, pink-haired, son of a Nurse Joy - that was me.

My teacher, Mrs. Asile, said, "Mr. Joy, just because you start your journey tomorrow doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention in class. Now, what year did the Mysine region join the Union?"

"2014," I answered, still not paying much attention. In case you haven't heard about it, the Mysine region is where I live. Since it's the newest trainer-available region, the schools have had to start teaching us even more stuff before we leave on our journeys. I get to start mine tomorrow, since I'm turning 13. My two friends, Onyx and Jade, are both a little older, but they convinced their parents to wait for my birthday.

"Correct… Who is the champion of the Mysine region?"

"Rose."

"What are three types that are unique to the Mysine region?"

"Sound, sharp, and speed. If you're going to ask me random questions, at least make them about Kanto or something."

The teacher glared at the class as everyone giggled. My mom already taught me most of the trainer stuff; even if I'm not a girl and can't be a Nurse Joy, I still have to learn the same things as my sister. So I wasn't really missing anything by thinking about what I'll be like in the future, which I did now.

I only really had three real goals: become the champion of all 6 regions, catch a Mewtwo, and beat Red. And tomorrow, I'll be on my way to achieving those goals…

_**Pokemon: Mysine Region**_

_**Chapter 1**_

School ended soon enough after that, and I walked home with Onyx and Jade. We all lived in the same town as the school – Prima Town – so it wasn't much of a walk at all. At least, it's better that the people who have to be sailed all the way from Kajeho up north. I really don't like water. We were talking about the starters we were going to pick.

"I'm going to get the water type," Onyx said, looking at me.

I sighed to Jade, "Does he do this to you at all?"

"Of course he does," she laughed, "he's my brother. But don't worry; I heard they got electric type starters now. You could get one of-"

"Actually, I'm not getting one of Professor Willow's Pokémon."

"-her Poké- wait, what?"

Onyx rejoined the conversation. "Don't tell me we waited a month for nothing. We could have had three badges by now!"

"No, I'm still starting," I said. "It's just that my dad said he would have a starter imported from another region."

Onyx grunted. "You sure that's a good idea? Knowing your dad, the plane will probably crash into your house."

"Come on, Onyx," said Jade, "You know it's not directly his fault he's cursed." About that… my dad's lots-of-greats grandfather touched one of a Ninetales's tails, and you know what that means. Hopefully, the curse wasn't passed on to me. I already have pink hair; I don't need to be crushed by a meteor and live to feel the pain. "But Mach, why do you need a starter from another region?"

"Well, it's just that I don't want my Pokémon to be stuck in Pokéballs. I mean, we learned that they're safe, but what if I get a defective one? My starter could suffocate, and _then_ you would have waited for nothing."

Onyx laughed. "Yeah, smart plan. Now tell me how you're going to catch more Pokémon? Sing them to sleep?"

I glared at him angrily, blushing slightly. "Just because I _can_ sing doesn't mean I do it every other second." Another reason I wish my mother was someone else. "And to catch more Pokémon, I'll… ah…"

"Exactly. You better get over that, because unless that Pokémon is 'your' Mewtwo, there's no way you can get to Red with one Pokémon. I'll be surprised if you even make it to the second gym." He grinned suddenly. "I wonder what you would do if I gave you a dive ball…"

I shuddered at the thought, and then glared at him as he laughed. Jade sighed. "Sorry about that, Mach… anyway, we'll meet you at Willow's lab. Even if you have a starter covered, you still need your training license."

"All right… bye, Jade."

We parted ways, the two of them turning to the left to their house, and me right to mine. I went right in, and right away, ran into my dad. His arms and part of his face looked like it had just recovered from a burn, and he was using crutches. He managed a smile anyway; he was used to this kind of stuff. "Hey there, MJ!"

I smiled back. "Hi dad. You got out of the hospital today?"

"Yup. That's the fourth time I ran into that Volcarona?"

"Fifth." It seemed like each member who had inherited the curse had a Pokémon that plagued them for their whole life. It always either ended with that Pokémon killing them, or them killing themselves first.

"Anyway," he said, changing the topic, "your starter should arrive first thing in the morning, just on time. I still think that the whole shipping thing isn't necessary, but I guess you haven't changed your mind?"

"Nope. Where's Mom?"

"She went with Evan to Allade town. The nurse there is on vacation, so they're taking over. If I remember correctly, that's the first town you visit, so you should run into them one way or another."

"'Kay, thanks." I walked upstairs to my room, closed the door, and went straight to my drawer. I had to start packing now, so I could get off to an early start. First, I opened a drawer. I pulled out a piece of paper, with four words on it:

_Mewtwo_

_No water types_

I sighed. I had been trying to plan what my party would be, but since I wasn't going to catch any, I wasn't sure how it would work anymore. I guessed I could save it for later, so I put it in my pocket. Then I opened the drawer below it, and pulled out a backpack. It was already stocked with several potions and a little money, along with three pairs of clothes and an X-transceiver. I opened the last three drawers, and spent the rest of the day trying to get all of the candy I could in my backpack.

**Trainers:**

**Mach Joy-none**

**Jade Carrice-none**

**Onyx Carrice-none**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I... have no excuse. If anyone was wondering where I was, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
>Also, I have to say it's annoying how it keeps deleting the things I put in to seperate sections...<strong>_

_**Pokemon: Mysine region**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up early from yet another vision of my future battle with Red. The thought that it's going to become a reality in a year or less instantly vanquished any of the tiredness in my body – after all, how long can it take to beat a region?

The most important thing at the moment was, of course, my soon-to-be-received starter Pokémon. But, as I was getting ready, I remembered what Onyx had said the previous day:

'_Unless that Pokémon is 'your' Mewtwo, there's no way you can get to Red with one Pokémon.'_

I know that he's right, as much as I hate him. It's either I use Pokéballs, or find some other way to build my team. Now that I think of it, I'll even need one to catch Mewtwo… I really should have seen this problem before…

"Hey, Mach, you up?" Dad called from downstairs. "There's a man with something outside. I'll give you one guess…"

"Coming, just a second!" I finished getting together my stuff, and walked downstairs. Together with my dad, we opened the door to see a man holding my new starter.

The Pokemon was only about two feet tall, and would have looked like a snake had it not two legs. Most of its body was green, and it had a leaf on its tail, so I assumed it was a grass type. It was looking at my father and I with an expression that showed that it didn't trust either of us. Actually, it looked like it wanted to jump out of the delivery man's arms and run away. How was _I_ supposed to handle it?

"…Unova starter, so she shouldn't break any regulations, either." I hadn't realized that the man had been talking! I probably missed what Pokemon it was… I should really start paying attention more.

"So, since you mentioned you're not going to be using a pokéball on this one," he continued, "you should probably let it get used to you. I would suggest keeping it around your house for a while before starting. Thank you for the business."

We watched him walk away, but my dad didn't let a silence linger, even when he was holding a struggling grass snake. "So, ready for breakfast? I guess that would help her settle in."

"Sure…"

We had a lot of Pokemon food stocked in the drawers, so I chose one at random and put it in a bowl before my starter. It – wait, the delivery man called it a she – sniffed at it once, then started to wander around the house. I had a sneaking suspicion that she was looking for a way out…

"She's pretty curious, hm?" Dad said conversationally. "Curious enough to skip breakfast – wait a second, you gave her food for poison types…" He sighed as he picked up the bag I had poured into the bowl.

"Well, she is a snake. Why shouldn't she be part poison type?"

"She's a Snivy, a _grass_ snake." He said as he poured a different bag into the bowl, answering my question. "Didn't you learn about starters in school?"

"Only the Mysine ones…" I remembered that the starters were the fire type Bunire, the water type Canist, and the grass type Maleaf. I wondered which ones Onyx and Jade chose… which reminded me… "What time is it?"

"Ten-oh-four." I had to meet them 14 minutes ago! I couldn't wait to finish breakfast, let alone let Snivy adjust…

"I have to go," I said as I grabbed my backpack and starter and rushed to the door.

"I'll see you, but what about-" What he was going to say was cut off when I closed the door. I felt a little guilty about that, but I could always call him later when I got my X-Transceiver.

It wasn't too long before the lab came into sight, as I luckily lived in the same town as it. Onyx saw me first.

"Where have you been? Just 'cause you have your starter delivered to you doesn't mean you can keep us waiting! You better have those candies."

"Sorry, because I had something I like to call breakfast," I retorted as I opened my bag, "And of course I have them."

Before you say anything, we were not going to eat all of those candies. They were different kinds that I had collected for four years now, and it had a good amount of Pokemon-based ones there too. My mom even said there was a rare candy in there somewhere.

"Good for you," He said. "Now remember, we each take as many handfuls as we can, and keep what we get. Got it, Jade?"

"Wait, what?" She had been focusing all her attention on the – no, my – Snivy. In fact, she seemed to like her more than me…

"Just grab candy. Ready?"

"Yup!"

"Yeah."

"Go!"

-Later-

"I told you I would get it!"

"You got a lot of things, considering you cheated…"

"How did I cheat? I only used my shirt…"

"Well, you did say we could only take _hand_fuls…"

"And you said you weren't paying attention!"

I gave up. "Whatever, you have it now. Let's just get our starters – sorry, _your_ starters."

Inside the lab, there was a room with a door on each side. The one to our right was the only open door, so that was the one we entered.

There were several scientists at desks, some on computers and some reading, but no sign of the professor. Behind the area where most of the scientists were working, there was a desk with three pokéballs, each with a sticker that represented the type of the Pokémon inside.

"Oh, hello!" A scientist said as she noticed us. "Are you here to register as trainers?"

"Yeah, but just those two need starters," I replied. I had left the Snivy outside so she could relax.

"Well, Professor Willow is in the back room, but I can handle some of the parts while she's gone." She led us to the back of the room.

"Well, here are the starter Pokemon. I assume that you already know what they are from your education, and have had more than enough time to decide which one you want. So, which ones do you want?"

Almost immediately, Onyx grabbed the pokéball with a blue, teardrop-shaped sticker on it. I glared at him. "Are you _trying_ to make my whole journey worse? Because I can always avoid you."

"First of all, I _may_ not have done it just because of you," he said, smirking. "You know the first gym specializes in fire types. And secondly, no, you can't."

"May I have the fire type?" Jade asked politely, ignoring her brother. The scientist nodded, and she took her pokéball.

"Now that you have your starters, I understand that you may want to battle, but you should fill out some quick forms once-"

"-I get here?" Professor Willow walked up to us, with a tan raccoon with brown streaks along it's body following her.

"Exactly. How was the battle?"

The Professor sighed. "Not much fun. Linoone swept him." She turned to us. "Anyway, you're here to become new trainers, right?" We all nodded. "Right! Then, since you already have your starters, I just have some papers you need to fill out, and then you're on your ways!"

**Trainers:**

**Mach Joy – Snivy**

**Onyx Carrice – Canist**

**Jade Carrice – Bunire**

Notes:  
>*As you will see soon (or have already seen), I'm pretty bad at making names.<br>*In case you didn't see, Onyx was the one who picked up the Rare candy.  
>*Who says that Professors aren't allowed to battle, hmm? In fact, she does more than that…<p>

Pokemon:

Well, here I told you the names of the starters. If you looked on my profile at all – and I ask you to do so, I'd like results on my poll – you'll see that I'd like someone who is able to draw the new Pokemon. Please message me if you can do that.

I will now attempt to make pokédex entries (In quotes). And don't worry; Maleaf will be used in the story.  
>Maleaf is a praying-mantis based Pokemon (even though it's grass type, not bug). "It blows on its arms to use as grass whistles, and spars against other Maleaf with them, too."<br>Canist is a dog-like Pokemon. "It is very good at swimming and can hold its breath for a long time underwater. It pulls pranks on its trainer occasionally, but never does anything that would hurt them."  
>Bunire is based on a rabbit. "In the wild, they challenge each other to explore different places, regardless of the dangers there. When trained, it tries to persuade it's trainer to go with it."<p>

Hope that I update soon, and bye for now!


End file.
